


【葡萄扎】存在信号

by hulaquan



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan
Summary: 吴岛光实与Zack在美国的再会
Relationships: Kureshima Misuzane&Kazuraba Kouta&Takasukasa Mai, Kureshima Mitsuzane/Zack, implied Kumon Kaito/Zack
Kudos: 2





	【葡萄扎】存在信号

**Author's Note:**

> 写得很烂，写得很烂，写得很烂（重要的话说三遍）

赫尔海姆的事情大体结束了半年以后，我随哥哥吴岛贵虎去了国外。在我升学的事情上，哥哥终于一改态度，首先征求起了我的意见。我原本就有些打算，再加上吴岛家并不需要为学费之类的事情为难，我选择了去美国学习金融。  
世界树财团需要后续收尾的工作繁忙，哥哥一年到头都脚不点地似的环地球飞行，无暇顾及我，只有偶尔获得片刻歇息的时候会打电话来简单地询问我的近况。这样的日子大概过了半年多，终于在某次电话中我听到了他受重伤的事情，从此我在完成既定学业之余替他分担些许责任，也过上了与长途旅行为伴的生活。 但这是后来的事情，暂且不提。  
在此之前的半年我过得平静安稳，生活充实，除了偶尔因为身处异乡而产生些许归属感缺失的惆怅以外并没有什么不好。但是打心底来说，我怀念泽芽市的一切，即使它在我当下学习生活的城市的对比下显得完全不值一提，但往昔所识的那些人的音容笑貌是绝无仅有的存在，离幵泽芽市这些都变成了我记忆中黑漆漆的洞。他们正在哪里，他们正在做什么，他们的近况怎么样。这些念头在某种程度上纯属多余，但毕竟是我十六十七岁年华里浓墨重彩的组成部分，我无法控制自己不去想。  
我便是在这个时候获知了Zack到纽约来的消息。  
不像舞姐和纮汰哥，原先巴隆队的Zack并没有在我的人生轨迹上留下那么深刻至骨髓的痕迹；但与此同时他在我心里的存在感又不是三言两语就能描述清。除了驱纹戒斗，他似乎对谁都没有畏惧之心，尤其是我。他曾经三番两次地戏弄我——不过点到为止，仅凭于几个肢体接触和三两句话，说是无意也有心，但到底是什么心实在很难界定。  
我看护尚未苏醒的哥哥时，曾经作为Beat Riders的各位都来探望过——这里说的自然是依然作为人类活着的那些。其中，Zack拄着一根拐杖和Peco—道前来。他为了阻止驱纹戒斗毁灭人类的计划而佯装加入，委托凰莲先生制作的炸弹即便没能直接致使已经 Overload化的驱纹戒斗受伤，也最起码使他失了左膀右臂，在这过程中他也被重伤昏迷，醒来的时候便是这样。  
他看起来比原先收敛了许多，默不作声地对我笑笑，在从我边上走过时伸手在我肩上拍了拍，是安慰的意思吗？我们的处境相似却不相同，如果精简成短语那么的确相像：副手，背叛，失去；但我们分明走了不一样的道路。我想他绝对是比我勇敢的。  
这是在哥哥醒来之前我们短暂的正面交集中的一次。我深陷于悲苦与迷失、找不到出路的 那段时间拖着伤腿的Zack又来找过我几回，他问我要不要回来重新带领铠武舞队。如今的舞队已经没有了竞争的意识，经历过这场浩劫 的舞者像达成了什么共识，暂且构成了联合，一同在广场上跳舞，意图给市民带来一些快乐的音符。我知道，这样的快乐与我的悲伤和悔 恨是无法共存的。所以在Zack几次试探着提出这个想法的时候我要么马上在回绝后躲闪离开，要么一言不发低垂着头，Zack便会把语气缓和下来，转而讲一些其他无关痛痒的事情，我认为这是他表示自己善意的一种方式，虽然心领，但要走出来不是这三言两语能够解决的。  
这样说来，那应该就是心领神会却无言这样的关系。如果他来了美国，我是很愿意见他一面的，这背后的动机大抵是能够一同怀念。也许还有些其他暖昧不清的潜意识作用，我一时未能想明。  
来美国之后我为了方便换了号码和账号，把旧的社交网络留在此前用的手机里，所以看到Peco给我发的消息都已经过了快半个月。  
Peco告诉我Zack是来纽约寻觅更大的舞台来 发挥自己的舞蹈，除此以外便没有别的透露。我不清楚Zack是否也更改了联系方式，只好试着在Line上发了信息问他是否要见面吃个饭。我所在的城市离纽约不远，又早已达到了美国的驾驶年龄，如果开车过去的话至多一个小时，很方便。  
幸运的是，没过一天我就收到了回信。Zack表示愿意与我吃饭，并给了我他在布鲁克林区的大概位置，顺带发了个挺欢快的emoji。虽然此前我只在学校的课外调查中去过曼哈顿， 但布鲁克林的情况我大致也知道。我想Zack这趟来美国是做好了久留的准备的，否则也不会这么认真地规划支出，毕竟他的手头也并不拮据——驱纹戒斗死的时候留下了相当一笔遗产，甶于他居然未雨绸缪地留下了遗瞩，这笔钱在司法程序里转了一圈后到了 Zack和Peco手里。想到这里，一个微小的念头油然而生：也许以后还有很多次见面的机会。  
临到见面的前一天晚上我又紧张起来，没来由的。也许是太久没有见过面唯恐我自己或者彼此变化太大，也许是怕拾起话题太难，又也许是担心定的晚饭不合口味，各种各样的原因。我总是忖量很多，希冀能让一切事情都按着自己的预期进行，但每次都会发生预期之外的插曲，一贯如此。我不知道我到底还能担心什么，致使这一晚都没能睡得安稳。  
Zack告诉我约定见面的时间前他正好去一场选拔，也许会迟上几分钟，要提前征得我的原谅。我几乎是不假思索地回复道我并不在意，手指从发送键上挪开才开始后悔是否显得自己的态度太轻率。我的确不在意，我本就习惯于比约定时间早到半小时，多等上一会儿差别也并不大。我坐在街对面的咖啡店点了一杯咖啡，抽时间多看了一篇论文，抬起头的时候刚巧看到披上开衫的Zack穿过纽约熙熙攘攘的人流走过来。  
“我来迟了吗？久等了久等了。”他挥手打过招呼，边拉开椅子边匆匆再次道了歉。他的头发还有些凌乱，面试时出的汗水还没干透，黑色的贴身背心洇出一点深色，“走得匆忙，没有换好衣服，我要不还是回去换个衣服——”他似乎比我更坐立不安一些，刚在我对面坐下来就一副要站起来的样子。我把身子前倾，连忙伸手按住他的肩，“没事，这样挺好，你也不用太讲究，我订的也不是需要正装出席的西餐厅。”  
“好久不见，光实。” Zack起初看起来比从前更拘谨些，也不用以前叫我“阿实”那样的语气招呼我。我不自觉地打量他，他似乎比我离开泽芽市的时候黑了一点，手臂上的肌肉在没有巴隆包得严严实实的队服之下显得更明显些，眼眶四周有一圈深色，嘴角在露出笑容的时候并不那么自然。我猜想他过得不算好，但乱下结 论是极冒犯的，所以我选择开口问他。“你也是，Zack。在纽约待得怎么样？”  
“说坏不坏，但也的确不算好。”他很诚实地回答道，“你知道的，我的腿受过伤......”  
我点点头，心中浮现出一个猜想，“是没有完全治好吗，还是落下了什么后遗症？如果需要帮助的话，世界树的医疗服务可以优先你。”  
他深吸了一口气，“不，不用，我去医院重新拍过片，医生也说没有什么后遗症。这里，是我自己的心病。现在的我很难找回从前跳舞的感觉，尤其每当要用力在曾经受伤的这条腿上，我就会有动作上的停顿。心乱了，舞步也就不那么好。”他似乎是抱着很大的觉悟才向我说出了这番大约从没对其他人说过的话，所以Peco才对Zack的近况一概不知，原来是这么回事。  
“所以选拔的事情......”  
他自我解嘲似地笑笑，“我是想瞒过去，但选拔官阅人无数，瞒不过他们的眼睛。克服不了心病就和更大的舞台没有缘分，我打算多待一段时间，这是我必须要迈过的坎，否则我无法继续，无论是跳舞，还是其他的。”  
我忽然明白了为什么Zack能够对我说出这些话。那个受困于过去无法前进的人，曾经我以为只有我自己，而原来他也同样遭受着一样的痛苦。也许是冥冥中的心灵共鸣让他对我产生了这种亲切感。出乎我意料的是我自己的态度，并不反感，也并不掺杂怜悯，我无形之中已经把Zack当作了一个可以贴心交谈的朋友——虽然目前来说并没有发展到这个地步，但按照目前的趋势来说大抵没有什么偏差。  
“你怎么样？求学还顺利吗？”Zack收住在自己身上的话题，把话头交给我，“虽然意识到的时候有些晚，但阿实的头脑果真比我们都好呢。”他不知不觉地换回了对我的称呼，这听起来似乎顺耳了许多。我的求学正如先前所说的那样，顺风顺水，没有什么特别的波澜，吴岛家多年的培养让我在学院并不费力地成为了佼佼者之一。正如哥哥对我的叮咛一样。  
我们又简单地聊了一些泽芽市旧相识身上发生的事情。  
“走吧，这儿离我定的日料店有三个街区，在哥伦布转盘广场边上。”我看了看腕上的表盘，时针正在六与七之间磨磨蹭蹭地走动。我的心底有个声音在不住地催促，脚底早在桌下的地面上磨出了一个洞——这只是个夸张的说法，如果真的损坏了咖啡店的木地板我就恐怕不得不赔了钱再走了。  
Zack却在听完我的话之后一边站起身一边笑了出来。  
莫名其妙。我把椅子推回原位的动作一顿，有些困惑，“有什么好笑的吗？”  
身形更高大些的男人摇摇头，“一些只存在于转瞬即逝的假想。”可他依旧笑着。  
我摸不透他的想法，自己倒情不自禁胡思乱想起来，“你该不会以为我会开车去吧？曼哈顿周五傍晚的车流我是绝对不会去体验的。我还没有蠢到那个地步。”  
“不会不会，阿实，我从没有看低过你的智商。”Zack清了清嗓子，把笑意掩了，与我一前一后的走出了咖啡店,“你今晚要赶回去吗？学校边上的公寓？”  
我暂且放慢了步伐等身后的人迈步上来，“看情况。如果不算晚的话就开车回去；晚的话，吴岛家名下在纽约有一套酒店套房，我可以临时住在那里。”  
“有钱真不错。”Zack意义不明地小声感叹，但我不免对这话皱起了眉，好像又有什么要把我们之间的距离变远。这原本无关紧要，我警示自己，我应该已经从过去走出来了才对。“吃完饭有什么想去的地方吗？”他紧接着抛出一个问题。  
我在那么一瞬间被打倒了，我终于发现了我此前看起来完美无缺的计划到底缺失了什么，我只好硬着头皮应答，“呃，随便走走？”  
“原来还没有决定，那最好了，”Zack驾轻就熟地把手掌搭上了我的肩膀，“要不要来我打工的酒吧看看？你到合法饮酒年龄了吗？”  
我下意识地耸动肩膀，Zack的手便如此滑下去，“很不幸，纽约州规定的饮酒年龄是21周岁，而我还没过上19岁生日。”  
“而且你看起来也不像满年龄。”  
“你在取笑我吗？”虽然这样说着，但我并没有感到太多的怒气，好像这是一种再平常不过的相处。  
“我可以让Joey特调一杯果汁给你。”Zack运筹帷幄，“他是我们的调酒师。就这么说定了，行吧？”  
这番自说自话便作出了决定的样子不免让我想起昔日的某人，但他们并没有相似到会让我出现错觉的程度。  
接下来前往日料店的短暂路上，我们延续着在咖啡店里的话题，有一搭没一搭地说着话。我怀揣着心事走在纽约秋日的大街上，而Zack又何尝不是呢，行进的时候我用余光观察他脸上的表情，他似乎有什么想说却始终没有说出口的话，这不免勾起了我的好奇心。  
三个街区的路相当短，抵达日料店只是十分钟不到的事情。这家日料店每次只接待八个客人，相当清净，Zack坐下之前稍许诧异地看了看我，很快又反应过来。我知道他在想什么。“吴岛家的请客风格就是这样。”我棒读道。  
“不愧是阿实。”他朝我暗暗竖了个极有美国人风格的大拇指，接着就没有再表现出任何什么抵触，而是很快融入了日料店的气氛。这是Zack的某种天赋，既来之则安之，对不同环境的适应能力都很强。  
店里有每日固定的套餐，这是对食客的硬性规定，我们各点了一份定食，日本来的经验丰富的寿司师傅在我们面前现场制作。店里除了我、Zack、寿司师傅和两位服务员以外，还有一对男女，看起来像是意大利人。  
“你听得懂他们说的是哪国的语言吗？”和我用着日语交流的Zack朝向那对男女的方向努努嘴。  
“意大利语。”我压低了一点声音回答他。  
“阿实果然懂很多，你看起来像是掌握着七门语言的高材生。”  
我不假思索，“差不多，但实际上是八门。除了日语、英语和意大利语，还有德语、拉丁语、西班牙语、中文和一点俄语。”我意料之中地捕捉到对方眼神中的敬佩，“哥哥会的比我更多，父亲对他的要求极高；我因为和父亲相处的年数不太多，所以没有感受到同样的重压，但是哥哥扮演着我半个父亲的角色，他可是吴岛家不折不扣的精神继承人。”  
“那依然很了不起，我光是再多学一门英文就感觉把脑细胞透支了。这可能就是智商差距吧。”Zack自嘲地笑笑。  
我咽下一口温热的茶，“你讲得不错了。对于一个初学者来说。”  
“哈哈哈，居然能得到高材生的认可，我简直受宠若惊。”他舀起一勺酱汁浓厚的鳗鱼饭，“今天晚上的这顿饭也让我很受宠若惊，这是我来纽约之后吃得最好的一顿晚餐了。”  
“你能喜欢就好。”这家日料店的鳗鱼饭果然像网上的推荐一样值得褒奖，“你在纽约还有什么打算吗？”  
Zack想了想，“也只有一边打工一边参加选拔吧。之外的话，我并没有真的考虑过什么。除了跳舞以外我似乎没有什么擅长的事情了。”  
“有考虑过什么时候回到泽芽吗？”我知道我正在朝着他不太愿意揭开的一面逼近，但我依旧要问出来。  
“真巧，我也想问你这个问题。”他的视线明显偏离了一会儿，在说下去之前有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“但既然你先问了，那我就先回答吧。泽芽市，想回去，但也不想回去。这种心理真的很矛盾，因为从小在泽芽市长大，那片土地承载了我太多的记忆。但也就是因为它的意义太重，所以反倒不知道自己在泽芽到底该做些什么才好。离开日本之后我每一天都很想念Peco城乃内阪东叔他们，还有，”他脸上的表情迅速地发生着变化，眼角垂耷，气息像是被捻成更为纤细的一股，“戒斗。”  
我只是点头等他继续讲下去，他愿意对我说这些话，我甘于做一个倾听者。  
“我不懂他，我直到现在还在因为戒斗的所言所行困扰。我曾经以为我最起码预估得出他对待突然叛变的我会多么不留情面，结果。呃，结果。”他有些说不下去了，喝了一口水来遮掩他的局促，“你看，我还活着，作为一个幸存者站在已经不在的人曾经站着的地方。赫尔海姆事件之后很多地方的景色还是像从前一样，很容易就能回想起过去。”  
我抬头对刚巧在这时候递上手握寿司的美国服务员点头致意，没有说话，我竭力让自己的表情不太过消沉。  
Zack明显有些沮丧，后背倚上椅背，筷子也暂且放下，“我去洗个脸，你不介意吧。”  
他用不算地道但比起大多数日式英语标准的句子问了服务员洗手间的方位，我则得到了短暂的可以沉溺在自己回忆中的独处时间。  
我们的经历太像了。我与驱纹戒斗完全不对付，但我和纮汰哥相处过很久：我做了太多错事，甚至本不该从那场浩劫中活下来，但是我被纮汰哥完全原谅了。我是有罪的，我也是幸运的，有时候我甚至想不明白为什么我能获得这样的宽恕和救赎。邪武和Megahex两次命悬一线的危机，作为那场决战最后胜者的纮汰哥都及时出现力挽狂澜。  
可我至少还有机会见到纮汰哥，虽然很少，但也已经不能再奢求什么。驱纹戒斗则……我想除非拥有异能的敌人再度降临泽芽市，那个褐栗色头发的男人都不再会出现。如果说我心中难以排解的疑问是因为纮汰哥自己也不知道如何解释所以至今留存我心的话，Zack就是因为真切地丧失了询问驱纹戒斗的机会和可能。  
Zack很快回来了，“对不起，好像让你看了个笑话。每次想这些事情都会如鲠在喉，但是说出来不知道为什么感觉好了一些。”  
“我想我大概能懂。”我努力让自己听起来更友好，“关于我们在泽芽市发生的历史。（About our history in Zawame-shi.)我们都经历过，都留下了创伤。”  
“哈。”Zack忍不住笑了，“的确是足够记载入历史的事情，不过为了社会安定，我记得世界树把相关事件记录都抹去了。  
我无可否定，世界树董事会了解了泽芽市的变故之后进行了严肃的处理，除了我们这些曾经亲身经历过的舞队成员和其他很少的人以外，再也没有什么人知道真相和那场决斗，人们通常知道的版本是某种基因变异的病毒——是的，就像生化危机系列描述的浣熊市那样。这很扯淡，但是在泽芽市宣布所谓的百分百有效的病毒疫苗限量注射之后，人们就不再盘根问底，反倒蜂拥至世界树包圆的医疗设施请求注射这“救命”的针剂。  
这样敏感的问题当然是点到为止，我们也不多谈论，而是回到最初。Zack平素那般乐观的表情渐渐回来，“你还没回答我，你想回到泽芽市吗？”  
“想。”我回答地很干脆。“我想我完成学业之后之后还是要回去的。”完成学业之后我大抵还是要辅助哥哥运作世界树，虽然世界树在美国也有很大的分部，但我还是希望能回到泽芽市的总部去。  
快要结束晚餐的时候，寿司师傅来到了我们的桌前。“我叫小松息吹，是这家日料店的主人。”他似乎没有听到我们之前的对话，所以依旧用了英文，“二位用餐还算愉快吗？”  
“Excellent. Authentic taste!”Zack先一步回答，店主看起来也很满意。  
走出店门的时候纽约夜景开始呈现出来，霓虹灯和广告牌的亮度仿佛纽约的电能不收钱一样。“英文不错。”因为怀揣着某种戒心，我直到出门才用回日语。  
“我吗？”Zack的脸被黄和白的光照亮，“在酒吧和形形色色的人聊天多少能顺带练习英文啦。”  
Zack打工的酒吧在皇后区，不再是徒步十来分钟就能到达的距离，我们花了点时间走回到我停车的地方，权当是饭后消食。我理所当然地坐在驾驶位，Zack在副驾驶上拉好安全带，禁不住打趣，“居然由世界树集团的继承人，吴岛家的小少爷给我一个平民当司机，这算不算人生巅峰？”  
“他还刚刚请你吃了一顿日料。”我附和，接着我们不约而同地爆发出一阵笑声。Zack笑得尤其厉害，甚至挤出了两滴眼泪。“坐过我副驾驶的人不多，你是第三个。”  
Zack抬手拭去眼角的湿润，冲我挤挤眼睛，用戏剧般的语调调侃我，“女同学噢？”  
“并不。”我设置好汽车的导航，不紧不慢地踩下油门，“一个是哥哥，还有一个……暂且保密吧。”  
“阿实的小秘密，”Zack咧嘴笑了，“其实你在很多地方也是从来没有变过。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
车上的交谈零零碎碎，由于Zack问起哥哥的近况，我讲了讲哥哥与我在美国见面那次的事情。“他这一年一直都很忙，虽然赫尔海姆森林已经与地球剥离，但是此前Crack现象发生在全球各地，世界树没有精力在每个地方都驻扎专业的守卫。有个颇具规模的组织抢先在世界树之前探索了这些地方，加上信息泄露，一部分驱动器和锁种散落在不知名的危险人物手中。”  
他连忙打断我，“对我讲这些不要紧吗？我不算是世界树的职员吧？”  
“你的安全等级是A-，这些信息你如果想要知道的话在世界树公司的终端上其实可以找到。”  
Zack的嘴张成了O型，半晌没说上话，“你们世界树的机制还真多。我们这些人都会被评级吗？”  
“每个人都有。我的安全等级是S，如果你想知道的话。严格对信息获取权限进行规范和限制算是之前得到的一点教训。。”  
“好专业啊，阿实。”原本拂动我们二人发梢的由Zack那侧车窗流动而入的风随着玻璃摇上而止息，“你已经开始接手世界树集团的业务了吧。不，不对，在泽芽市的时候你就已经是世界树的正式员工了吧？”  
“那个不算正式的……应该。现在是的，虽然经手的事务不多，但是能替哥哥承担一点也好。回到刚刚的话题，虽然哥哥看起来是个雷厉风行的强人，但是难得放松下来的时候完全是另一副样子。我从机场接他去酒店的路上，前一分钟他还打算问我的学业，下一分钟已经闭上眼睡过去了。”  
“吴岛主任的私人信息是哪个安全等级的？”  
“什么？”车子迎上信号灯变成红色，我踩下刹车，“不，这个没有等级，只是我想分享给你罢了。别总想戏弄我，Zack。”  
即使我这样说了，也不能阻碍Zack已经展露的笑脸。我忍不住思考为什么他笑得那么开心，好像也并不是特别有趣的话。大脑的理性并没有给我回馈任何结论，只有不明的情愫在胸口涌动。  
他笑的时候眼睛会眯起来。  
停车的地方和酒吧所在相隔了一个路口。我们一同站在路边等待信号灯转绿的时候，一群平均都比我高半个头的年轻人嬉笑着涌过来，其中有男有女，面上蓬勃朝气的神色让我初步猜测他们是附近的大学生。我正要无视他们有些吵闹的交谈的时候，其中一个男性忽然惊喜地喊了一声“Zack”。我最初有些诧异，但很快反应过来，既然Zack在酒吧打工，和这些常来光顾的年轻人打成一片也是情理之中。  
“我以为你今晚休息，”刚刚出声喊他的寸头小伙撞撞Zack的肩膀，“我们的球队把普林斯顿校队揍爆了！哈哈！真想让你也看看那个混蛋领队Freddie最后和我们握手时候的臭脸。我们今晚的庆祝是啤酒马拉松，Mersey's是第三家，我们要挑战一夜沿着这条街把十家酒吧一道喝过去！”  
“悠着点，Leon，姑娘和长着三只手的人都看着呢，别喝成一摊第二天都搞不清楚自己在哪儿醒来吧！上次的糗事——”  
“嗨，嗨，Zack，留点面子给我！”被叫作Leon的男人亲亲热热地揽着Zack的肩，黑发的男人像在一瞬间融进了身旁的人群。我好像在一瞬间被冷落在一旁，就像大多数时候我的处境一样。  
“这位是你的朋友吗？”被隔绝在热闹之外的状况并没有持续，Zack用肢体语言把Leon等人的注意力朝我的方向引导过来，“你也是日本来的吗？”  
“叫我Michy，”我毕竟也是个美国大学生，和同龄人打交道算是我的强项，“我在其他城市读书，来纽约见见日本的老朋友。”  
“你朋友真可爱。（Your friend is lovely.)”身高和骨架大小是白种人的天生优势，即使我穿了含有两三厘米增高的鞋也无法改善此刻我显得娇小的劣势；加上我的长相，有很长一段时间我都被人误认为是女孩。所以每当被人用可爱形容的时候，我心里都难免有些微妙的抵触。  
“他可是练空手道的，很厉害。”Zack的话出人意料，我自然知道从来没有这样一回事，可是Leon看我的眼神一下子多了一份敬畏。不管怎么说，我都该感谢他给我编了个挺有用的技能。  
“谢谢。（おおきに）”穿过马路的时候我快速地朝着Zack说道。Zack则像在日料店那时候一样暗暗地又给我竖了个大拇指作为回应，夜晚的路灯似乎照到了他嘴角一缕笑意。也许没有，我用力地眨了下眼睛，果然什么都没有发生。  
我在斯坦福的时候不常去酒吧，老实说我更喜欢图书馆和自习室，再往后是世界树在斯坦福全资赞助建设的实验室——虽然我在商科进修，但是我在理科也多少有些建树。Mersy's的内部装潢和大多数小酒馆没有什么区别，不过吧台后面墙上的酒种类比较全，我一眼还看到了不少日本酒。Leon一行人在挤进酒馆之后簇拥着涌向舞池去了，Zack和他们随便又讲了几句之后就伸手招呼我往相比之下不那么人声鼎沸的吧台左侧去了。  
“这是我们的天才调酒师Joey。”吧台后金色头发的男人放下摇晃着的调酒器，五指攒在一起又弹开，“你好。”  
我为这怪异的手势停顿半秒，“我是Zack的朋友，Michy，很高兴见到你。”  
Zack随意地把手肘倚在大理石的吧台上，语调也随意起来，“改改你打招呼的手势吧，几乎每个人都会被你吓到。”  
Joey不服气地瞪向Zack，“很特别，还能让第一次认识的我感受到威慑，不是双重的好事吗？”  
Joey一脸认真的样子让我忍不住露出微笑，Zack瞥见便顺理成章地借此继续调侃，“你看，这里不止我一个人这么想。其实我觉得，这样凸显并没有办法展示任何魅力。”  
金发的男人哼了一声，“拜托，我就是不明白为什么漂亮的妞都对我置若罔闻，一个个都更喜欢和你搭腔，为什么我没有你受欢迎？难道是异国风情的优势吗？”  
“你看起来很不错，尤其是金发，”我顺势插入了对话，“颜色就像金子一样，它们是天生的吗？”  
Joey似乎是一个很好满足的人，仅仅听了我两句褒奖就从脸上焕发出某种神气来，“慧眼识珠啊，兄弟。确实，拜我那混蛋老爹所赐，但是除了这头漂亮的头发他也没有什么什么优点能遗传给我了。你们要喝点什么？”  
“给我啤酒，Michy还没到能喝酒的年龄，也许你的特调果汁研发得差不多了？”  
金发的男人眼神闪烁了一下，眼珠不自觉地朝一旁偏移，“出现了一点状况，嗯，哈哈！”  
“我想还是来一杯简单的苏打水吧。”我的直觉告诉我如果不这样拒绝自己就会沦为命运未卜的小白鼠，“等到完成品推出的时候我一定会来尝尝的。”正如我预料的那样，Joey并没有表现出气恼或者任何被轻视的不满，有的只是如释重负的侥幸。  
周五晚上的人不算少，即使Joey是个健谈而且质朴的理想聊天对象，我们也没有办法一直把对话进行下去，所以最后依旧变成了我与Zack两个人的交谈。  
“我刚刚其实注意到了，阿实，”Zack若无其事地问道，“你在遇到每一个人的时候都分析他们吗？”  
“是我做得太明显了吗？我以为大家都会判断交流对象潜在的性格来调整自己的说话方式？”我警觉了起来，虽然我十分确信我没有表现得太彰着，但是Zack竟然会这样问，难道是对我有了什么戒心吗？  
“我并不是这个意思，我只是在想，阿实这样聪明的人也许会观察得更加仔细和专业，就像那种犯罪侧写一样。”  
我立刻懂了他的意思，禁不住笑了，“你看了不少美剧和电影啊。”  
Zack笑得很大方，他晃了晃玻璃杯里看起来还需要很久才能全部融化的冰块，“房东买的频道只有这么几个，要看电视也只能在这几个之间将就着看。我不太确定侧写师是不是真的有这么厉害，所以想问问你。”  
“的确有这门学科，但是我没有专门修习，只不过旁听过两三节课。不过我想还是可以试一试，你想从谁开始呢？”  
“啊，”Zack放下了杯子，把身体转向我，颇为自信，“那当然是我了。”  
我有些为难，毕竟侧写学科主要应用在执法和犯罪调查领域，我既不是专业的侧写师，学到的也至多是一些观察的办法，Zack也并不是罪犯。退一步来讲，如果Zack只是选一个萍水相逢的陌生人，我还能随便编出两出永远无法考证的话，而Zack自然可以立刻判断我说的到底是对是错；再加上我与他认识得实在有些久了，我已经知道的事情太多，要想再找出什么值得一说的点颇有难度。  
“不用太紧张，阿实，随便说点什么都行。”我的难堪在短暂的一瞬几乎写在脸上，Zack开口的时候我便下意识地抹平了所有的神情，“我别的优点也没有什么，就是脸皮够厚，你不用顾虑戳到我痛点之类的事情。”  
我跳下吧台的椅子，借此深呼了一口气，“我下来绕着你一圈方便我观察。”我当然不会做出逃跑这样的事情，我不是那种遇到棘手问题消极回避的小孩了。  
“那我先捡简单的切入。你住的公寓有人养着一只猫，可能是英国蓝猫。”  
“没错，”Zack点点头，眼神示意我继续说。  
“我们刚见面的时候我注意到你的外套里侧粘着一缕灰色的毛，因为很久之前家里曾经短暂地养过猫，所以我认出来了。接下来，我的猜测是……你的室友是一位女士。”  
“哇，厉害，这个是怎么看出来的？”  
我的手心悄悄捏了一把汗，“我没有猜错吗？其实多少碰了碰运气。你手腕上的这块表是JASDA（虚构品牌）五年前推出的一块男女通用款大众表。表带针扣磨损得比较严重的并非是你现在扣着的这一个，而是小上三格的那个孔洞，经常佩戴者手腕周长至少比你的短两厘米，很有可能是女士，但也不能排除是男性的可能。今天你不经意地扭动过好几次手腕，似乎并不适应这块表的存在，不像是长期佩戴手表的人。但我想Zack一定不是会通过不正当手段获取这样一块表的人，所以更有可能是是和熟悉的人借的，刚刚和Joey交谈的时候他说你前一天也没有值班，我猜想大概是住在一起的熟人借物给你。”  
“不愧是阿实。我今天早上才从Horace小姐那里借的表。”Zack抬起左手腕，“我斟酌着和你见面久违地见这一面，戴块表会体面一些。不过我和Horace小姐只不过是室友的关系，并没有其他什么不可告人的一面。”  
“我知道。”  
“你知道什么？”  
我抿了抿嘴唇，“这是我第三个发现。”我的心跳得很快，无论我如何想要按捺也无法阻止胸腔里一股呼之欲出的热流，我知道这个想法并不是事发突然，更不是时至今日才产生的猜想，而是直到现在我终于有了把握才得以说出口的结论，“你喜欢的是同性。”  
Zack的眼神扑朔，但没有半点要避开我视线的意思，长时间盯着对方眼睛倒是让我有些不自在，目光于是下移到他唇上一枚针眼大的痣。他的喉结滚动几下才开口，“你知道了啊。”  
“你喜欢过……驱纹戒斗吗？”  
Zack的神情骤然掺入了一丝苦涩，“你要问戒斗的话，那大概远超出喜欢或者爱的范畴了吧。他还活着的时候我没有设想过这样的问题，现在也为时过晚；有的情感只有生者可以延续，逝者是无法讲出爱的。这个道理你应该也能感同身受吧。”  
我没有作答，而是延续原本的话题，“决定性的线索是方才提到特调饮料的时候你说你去过几次的那家酒吧，那是一家同志酒吧。”我决定也露出自己的老底，“斯坦福有一家同志酒吧和它是同一个人开的店。我去过那家酒吧，和邂逅的陌生人聊了很多。”  
“阿实。”  
我没有办法停下来，“我不清楚自己到底喜欢的是男人还是女人，所以我那天晚上把他带回了我的公寓。在黑暗中的时候我几乎觉得我那天晚上会爱上他，但是等到公寓门口的灯光让我重新看清他的面庞，一切都戛然而止。”我不习惯于袒白自己，那相当于把自己的弱点暴露给别人看，但是现在的Zack似乎……并不在其中。或许是我听了太多他的真心话。  
“不用心急，阿实。”Zack习惯地拍拍我的肩膀，我似乎能够感受到他手心的热度——这次我终于没有把他的手抖下去，“这并不是什么非要一次就弄清楚的事情，你不必勉力自己。我不太会语言上安慰人，如果是Peco的话我会给他一个拥抱——”  
我在一瞬间什么都没有想，而是身体自动作出了反应。我紧紧地拥抱了Zack，三秒，或者五秒，我不知道。拥抱时能够听到对方心跳的奇异感受对我来说就像一剂诱人的毒药，短暂的接触中对方本该稍纵即逝的心跳获得了第二次生命，铿锵地在我的胸腔回荡。  
“阿实。”Zack措手不及，有些慌张地唤我，但是在彼此静默无言的须臾，有些东西变得明了。当我撤出这个拥抱的时候，Zack的手似乎正打算放在我的背上，略显尴尬地空举着。  
“好一些吗？”Zack有些不好意思地问我，“呃，果然还是稍微等一下，我有点糊涂了。你刚知道了我喜欢男人，然后把你的情况告诉我，接着又这样……拥抱了我。你是在试探我吗，阿实？”  
“有的人的确被质问了，但并不是你。”我很确信今晚没有摄入一滴酒精的我的意识足够清明来盖棺定论，“那天晚上我最后也没有找到的答案，已经被补全了。”莫大的勇气在我胸中翻腾，像雨云涌动，但是雨水是冷的，血液则滚烫。  
“你确信吗？”酒吧天花板球形的旋转灯光阻碍了我看清Zack细微的面部变化，但是略微颤抖的声音是不会骗人的，“我应该不是什么替代品吧？”  
“这里没有什么历史，不管是美国，还是我们。（There is no history here. Either the U.S., nor us.）你是我现在最想要亲吻的人，这和其他人都没有关系。”  
“你又怎么就能确定我会答应呢？”Zack愣了许久，最终心领神会地笑了，他虽然依旧把问题丢给我，但是已经换成了戏谑的语气，“我随时都有可能走掉。”  
“可你还是存在于此。这就足够说明你的答案了。而且，我也在。”


End file.
